Abigail Riley
Abigail Riley (1989–2014) appeared as a quasi-suspect in The Ghost of Murders Past (Case #10 of Supernatural Investigations), prior to which she appeared as the Unknown Spirit during the events of Hashtag Murder (Case #8 of Supernatural Investigations). In Mad World (Case #9 of Supernatural Investigations), it was revealed that after her death in a ritual occult five years prior to the events of the case, she possessed the bodies of five people, including CEO Jesse Adams and gold magnate Justine Bankston, to commit the murders of spiritual healer Rainee Day in Bad Vibes (Case #6 of Supernatural Investigations) and four other people. Profile Riley was a 25-year-old artist who died of suffocation in Amarillo, Texas five years prior to the events of Supernatural Investigations. She had long blonde hair and green eyes. She wore a red sleeveless top. In her minor appearance, Riley merely appears as a blue outline of a human. In her quasi-suspect appearance, Riley's body glows blue. Not only that, her eyes and hair turn respectively gray and white due to being a ghost. Events of Criminal Case Gut Out After arresting Paul Etter's killer, Gwen and the player learned that gold magnate Justine Bankston, Gwen's girlfriend, had been arrested for the murder of her sister. At Tacos Pueblo, Gwen and the player found FBI agent George Mathison's laptop. On it, they discovered (per Hope) that a tarot card had been placed in the victim's pocket. Gwen noticed that the detail was similar to a previous murder and accused CEO Jesse Adams of being the killer. After George informed the team that Jesse was incarcerated at the time of the murder, Gwen and the player forged entry passes to Saguaro Penitentiary in order to confront Jesse. There, Jesse told the team that he had not killed anyone, telling them that he had blacked out in Las Cruces, New Mexico. When he woke up, he found himself in jail, with everyone telling him that he had murdered spiritual healer Rainee Day. Later, after reviewing the evidence, Luke recalled the events of Black Ridge and suggested that Jesse and Justine had been possessed by a ghost during the murder. The team then headed to Las Cruces to find out what had really happened to them. Hashtag Murder After arresting Marigold Carson's killer, Hope updated Gwen and the player on the ghost possession murders. She revealed that she had found three similar murders from the past five years, indicating that they were dealing with a serial-killing ghost. Felix suggested that they conducted a séance in order to summon the spirit in question. After finding some ceremonial candles and rose quartz (per tour guide Kevin East), Gwen and the player joined Felix as he conducted the séance. An unknown spirit (later revealed to be Riley) appeared, telling the team that they had no right to disturb them. The spirit threatened to unleash their wrath on the team if they did not leave them alone. The spirit then mentioned someone called Greg Schmidt before disappearing. Later, Hope discovered that Greg was an ex-detective and a patient at the Blackmoor Asylum in El Paso, Texas. Mad World After arresting Dr Lucrezia Stein's killer, Gwen and the player interrogated Greg about the tarot card murders. He told the team that he had a file online with all of his findings and revealed that he had written down the password and thrown it in the laundry basket. After they found the password, they gave it to Hope, who accessed Greg's files. Hope uncovered a case where a woman named Abigail Riley had died of suffocation five years prior. Riley had been accompanied with six friends in a country house near Amarillo, Texas. While her death had been ruled as accidental, Greg had suspected foul play, but was unable to prove anything. Greg also investigated the first three tarot murders; all of which the culprits had been one of the six friends present when Riley had died. Greg concluded that the culprits had all been possessed by Riley's ghost. However, his theory had been rejected and Greg was eventually interned at Blackmoor Asylum. Hope revealed that Jesse Adams and Justine Bankston were also amongst the six friends present when Riley died, as well as oil tycoon R.J. Fielding. Gwen and the player then resolved to find Fielding before Riley could possess him. Later, Gwen and the player spoke with Greg again about Riley's ghost, admitting that they were Supernatural Hunters. Greg told the team that Riley had been killed in an occult ritual gone wrong by Devilman's Bridge. At the end of the investigation, Hope tracked Fielding's car to a house near Devilman's Bridge. Concluding that it was the same house that Riley had died in, the team rushed to get to Fielding before Riley could possess him. The Ghost of Murders Past At Devilman's Bridge, Luke and the player found Fielding hung upside down from a cactus. Mid-investigation, the team learned that TrendVidder Ronnie Hawk had encountered Riley, who promised him that he could interview her if he persuaded Fielding to go to the abandoned house, luring him to his death in the process. In the end, it was proven that artist Axel Bross was Fielding's killer. Axel revealed himself to be Riley's boyfriend and admitted to being in love with her even after her death. When she asked him to kill Fielding, he obliged. He then told the team the truth about Riley's death. Her six friends had summoned a demon that promised them knowledge in exchange for Riley's life. Continuing with the ritual, the six killed Riley and gained knowledge on the location of reservoirs of natural resources. Before the team could incarcerate Axel, Riley appeared, possessed Luke's body and ran away with Axel. After convincing Agent Mathison to release Chief Arrow for the possession of Fielding's body, the team tracked down the runaways to the museum gardens. There, they performed an exorcism on Luke, driving out Riley's ghost from his body. Axel was also incarcerated by George, who was in a state of disbelief after witnessing the exorcism. Axel told Chief Arrow and the player that they could put Riley to rest if they reminded her that she was truly loved. After they found the ring that Axel had given to Riley, the team presented it to her. She accepted the ring and told the team to tell Axel that she would wait for him, before passing over for good. Trivia *Riley is one of the characters who animate (or move) during at least one cutscene in the game. *Riley is one of the seven serial killers to appear in the game, the other six being Tess Goodwin, Erikah Mabayo, Freddie Alonzo, Duncan Young, Fiona Flanagan, and Rosamund Wilcox. Case appearances *Gut Out (Case #7 of Supernatural Investigations; mentioned) *Hashtag Murder (Case #8 of Supernatural Investigations) *Mad World (Case #9 of Supernatural Investigations; mentioned) *The Ghost of Murders Past (Case #10 of Supernatural Investigations) Gallery UnknownSpiritSupernatural.png|Riley, as she appeared in Hashtag Murder (Case #8 of Supernatural Investigations). ARileySupernaturalC332.png|Riley, as she appeared in The Ghost of Murders Past (Case #10 of Supernatural Investigations). ARileySupernatural.png|Riley as a human. ZDavisDemonForm.png|Zeke Davis, Riley's killer. ABrossSupernatural.png|Axel Bross, Riley's boyfriend. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Quasi-suspects Category:Minor characters Category:Accomplices/Masterminds